


Я стал словно ветер, а мечты мои превратились в пыль

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: Прислушиваясь к усиливающемуся ветру за окном, он еще раз повертел в руках конверт, погладил выведенные аккуратным почерком строчки и подумал о том, как долго у него получится оттягивать время своего окончательного омертвления.Невольно - как и все прочее в его нынешней жизни - воспоминания утягивают его в омут.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 7





	Я стал словно ветер, а мечты мои превратились в пыль

Похоже, надвигается ураган. Русые волосы высокого мужчины затрепетали на сквозняке, появившемся, когда он приоткрыл дверь одноэтажного строения, грозящего вот-вот рассыпаться в пыль. Закинув ноги на прилавок, в комнате, захватившей всё помещение, сидел старичок, покусывая ногти левой руки, правой же решительно заполняя клетки какого-то кроссворда. Услышав звон колокольчика над дверью, он вскинул ясные зеленые глаза на посетителя и тотчас выдал:  
— О, старина, каким ветром тебя вообще сюда занесло?  
Услышав эту фразу от соседа по имени Айк, с которым когда-то он жил рядом еще мальчишкой, Илья Курякин вздрогнул и мгновенно переместился в ту памятную, пусть ничем не выдающуюся, но крепко отпечатавшуюся в памяти, ночь.

— Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?  
— Мне плевать, какой это ветер. Но я рад, что он привел меня к тебе.  
Греясь в объятьях сидящего сзади Соло, Илье было хорошо. Он уже отказался от традиционного ночного дежурства возле пасущихся овец и уютно устроился тут, на полянке, на выцветшем одеяле цвета старого меда рядом со своим напарником, за пару ночей ставшим ближе родного брата. Ближе кого-либо в его жизни. И это одновременно было и пугающим, и самым радостным моментом в жизни Ильи Курякина.  
— А если серьезно: как ты оказался здесь?  
Какое-то время Илья молча переворачивал палкой угольки в костре, уставившись немигающим взглядом на дрожащие языки пламени, бессильно пытающиеся подобраться к выставленным перед ними подошвам ботинок, и Наполеон уже решил, что мужчина не собирается что-то рассказывать. По крайней мере сегодня. Но тот подал голос, резко разрезая им ночную тишину:  
— Ничего необычного на самом деле. Мать — иммигрантка, отец — сердобольный спаситель невинной испуганной девчонки. Отец полюбил её почти с первого взгляда, а мать, хм, — со второго или третьего, в любом случае у нее была крыша над головой и надежный тыл, так что она не сильно и раздумывала. Имя и фамилия — дань моему деду, от которого мать сбежала, но которого, тем не менее, забыть не могла. Как иронично. Даже несмотря на то, что всей его реакцией на мое рождение стало короткое «Поздравляю» на другом конце телефонной линии, оборвавшейся вскоре после этой фразы.  
Он выдохнул облачко холодного ночного воздуха и поплотнее запахнулся в куртку, крепче прижимая обвивавшие его живот руки мужчины.  
— Вот сукин сын.  
— Не то слово.  
Они помолчали немного, слушая завывавший где-то выше, у Горы, ветер и переговоры ночных птиц, а потом Илья продолжил:  
— Но у меня был отличный дедушка Джо. Он научил меня драться, хотя я тогда не очень этого хотел, научил стрелять и ездить на лошади, и не бояться труда. Он был добрый человек и уважал закон. И ненавидел несправедливость. В каком-то смысле этого его и подкосило, он слишком рьяно отстаивал права тех, кому было пофиг на свою жизнь.  
Наполеон пошевелился позади него.  
— Так ты думаешь, лучше бы он не ввязывался во все это? Закрывал глаза?  
— По крайней мере, он бы прожил дольше. — Почему они вообще сейчас должны это обсуждать?  
— И что бы это ему дало? Может, тоже хочешь прекратить всё это прямо сейчас, чтоб ненароком не пришлось отстаивать свои права настоящего натурала?  
— Иди к черту. — Илья вскочил на ноги, отталкиваясь от парня, и помчался к подножью Горы, перекрывая все мысли гудящим в голове ветром. Но бег прервался сильным толчком в спину, и Илья повалился прямиком в густую траву, щекочущую лицо и пахнущую мятой. Сверху на него насел Соло, грубо перевернул к себе лицом и, крепко обхватив обе его руки, закричал, перерыкивая ветер:  
— Сейчас сам увидишь, что нихера ты не натурал, от себя не убежишь.  
А затем он наклонился и прошептал:  
— А от меня тем более.  
И начал покрывать его шею жалящими укусами, точно то пламя у костра. Сначала Илья бесился и брыкался, забыв о том, что Соло был чертовски хорошим ковбоем и умел объезжать даже самую шальную лошадь и самого разъяренного быка. Затем он затихарился, чтобы Нап поверил, что тот смирился, а затем резко подмял Соло под себя.  
— Иди к черту, Соло, иди к черту. — И сам впился в его губы, болезненно обхватив того за плечи и шею. Через какое-то время они вернулись в лагерь, где сначала основательно вмазали друг другу по лицу, а потом зацеловывали кровоточащие губы и разбитые скулы до самой багровой зари, словно порицающей живописные лица напарников.

— Так каким ветром тебя сюда занесло, Илья? — вся эта зелень, воздух и Гора куда-то исчезли, вместо них ссутулившегося мужчину окружали пыльные стены почтового отделения, напротив стоял старикан, недоуменно почесывая плешь на голове, обычно прикрываемую соломенной шляпой — в трезвом состоянии, сложенным козырьком из газеты — в привычном пьяном. И сейчас он явно подумал, что к нему приперлись, наклюкавшись уже в дымину. Его возмущал не сам факт пьянства, но пьянства без него. А это никому с рук не сходило. — Эй, парень, здесь не…  
— Всё нормально, Айк, я просто… задумался немного. Я здесь на пару дней, родителей хоронить.  
Он нетерпеливо постучал по стойке и окинул взглядом старое почтовое отделение. Оно, кажется, спустя двадцать лет ничуть не изменилось с тех пор, как он впервые уехал на заработки из родного городка. Краска и обои всё так же отслаивались, обнажая острые доски, до которых дотронься — и тотчас получишь занозу, с которой будешь мучиться еще долго, вслух и мысленно проклиная чертову почту. Старина Айк решил, что в таком случае Курякина можно и простить.  
— Так, ладно, сейчас посмотрим, есть ли что для тебя.  
Старик нагнулся, хрустя едва ли не каждым позвонком и каждой косточкой, и исчез за прилавком, подавая признаки жизни только краткими «Черт бы ее побрал», «Где ж оно было, подери его черт» и лаконичным «Дрянь!», сопровождаемым стуком. Так он, ища почту, одновременно вел эмоциональную войну с тараканами, длившуюся почти всю его долгую службу здесь. Он не спешил их выводить, потому что тогда б его жизнь стала действительно бессмысленной. А так старина Айк гордо вещал редким посетителям: «Снова гоняю этих чертей! Купил одно мощное средство, значит…»

Пока Айк рыскал в поисках писем, в голове Ильи вновь закрутилось то, что он так старательно отгонял от себя в течение долгих лет. Он вспомнил, как впервые примчался на почту после того, как они с Наполеоном разъехались каждый в свою жизнь, ожидая, что тот даст о себе знать. Но тот не дал. Его молчание затянулось на тягучие четыре года, которые показались Курякину четырьмя десятками. Он успел жениться на Габи, подруге детства, завести двух дочек — Габи-младшую и Кейт, он успел буквально построить новую жизнь, когда заветное письмо с датой приезда таки появилось.

Увидев друг друга, они замерли, не веря, что это не очередной сон. Они стояли секунд десять, пока разом не накинулись друг на друга, сжимая в удушающих, отчаянных объятиях, словно стоит им отпустить плечи друг друга — как оба исчезнут, оставив после себя горькое разочарование жестокого миража. Он хотел пригласить его внутрь, но передумал, окидывая взглядом пустое лицо жены, сжимавшей нож для чистки рыбы. Бросив короткое «мы в бар», они ушли в мотель, чтобы утолить голод, выворачивавший наизнанку обоих долгих годы.  
— Я так скучал, я так скучал… — шептал Наполеон, зацеловывая веснушчатые плечи мужчины, вычерчивая языком всё, что накипело, что так сильно хотело вырваться наружу.  
— Так чего так долго молчал, сукин ты сын, — отвечал ему Илья в перерывах между стонами, не стараясь соображать и держать себя в руках. Он вдыхал этот любимых запах мускуса, кожи и травы, точно на Горе, точно он прямо сейчас там, с ним, и это сводило с ума и скучивало живот от более сильного желания, напрочь сносящего последние остатки выдержки. Вместо с таким трудом достигнутого, и без того шаткого самообладания пришло желанное обладание Наполеоном — и физическое, и духовное.  
— Мне нужно было дождаться попутного ветра, не всё так просто, я ведь тоже женился.  
Илья на мгновение отстранился.  
— Так мне тебя поздравить?  
— Скорее принести соболезнования, — хмыкнул Соло, — Мэг — чертова ведьма. Скачет на мне, как на метле, при этом не забывая и пол вытереть, когда это ей удобно. Сейчас она в командировке, так что я воспользовался шансом. Мне нужно было увидеть тебя, хотя я не был уверен, что адрес правильный.  
— Я рад, что не успел уехать, а то гоняю с Габи и малышками по стране как перекати-поле. Платят чертовски мало, вот и кружим в поисках лучшей жизни. — Он обхватил рукой шею мужчины и с шумом вдохнул запах его волос. Тот откинулся на простыни, притягивая Илью к себе.  
— Лучшая жизнь — прямо сейчас.

Где-то вдали сверкнуло, разрывая небо на лоскутки цветной ткани, сияющей по краям. Илья вздрогнул, моргая и всматриваясь в сгорбленную спину старика в сумраке комнаты.  
— Отыскалось твое письмецо. — И вместо одного письма он хлопнул на прилавок огромную стопку почты, из которой вырвалось облачко едкой пыли. Илья поблагодарил, подхватил стопку и отправился домой, уже мысленно подсчитывая, насколько большую часть корреспонденции ему придется выкинуть по истечению срока годности.

Расположившись на кровати в своей старой подростковой комнате, он начал скидывать на пол письма одно за одним, срок давности которых превышал и год, и два, пока на одном из писем его рука не дрогнула, едва не смяв. Это была простая телеграмма, которой было 2 года и которая грозила уничтожить тот порядок, в который Илья приводил себя уже вечность, пытаясь справится с удушающей болью, болью, которая не затихает даже днем, но ночью утраивает силы, иссушая своего носителя, выпивая его до последний капли нормальности, чтобы окунуть с головой в чистое безумие.  
Прислушиваясь к усиливающемуся ветру за окном, он еще раз повертел в руках конверт, погладил выведенные аккуратным почерком строчки и подумал о том, как долго у него получится оттягивать время своего окончательного омертвления. Он думал, что последней каплей будет холодный голос бывшей жены Соло, сообщившей о его смерти в ходе «несчастного случая», или это будет рубашка в клетку, которую он обнаружил спрятанной в глубине шкафа в доме родителей Наполеона. Она все еще таила в себе его запах и была наброшена на вешалку сверху его собственной рубашки, которую, как он думал, потерял еще на работе на Горе.  
Ветка за окном с силой стукнулась о стекло, и Илья решительно рванул обертку конверта.  
«Через месяц ветер занесет меня в твой город. Надеюсь, адрес правильный. Хочу увидеть тебя. Н.С.»  
Отправлено за месяц до смерти Наполеона Соло. За месяц до того, как Илья окончательно ушел от Габи. Месяц, который Илья провел на севере, работая фермером то тут, то там, как и несколько прошлых лет, совершенно забыв об остальном мире, наплевав на себя, подавив себя, оставив лишь оболочку, которая приносила заработок в дом. Какая же это была ошибка — позволить ему уехать тогда.  
К телу вновь вернулись те самые ощущения, не покидавшие его всю дорогу к дому, когда он уезжал с Горы. Наполеон ехал на запад, а у Ильи была только одна дорога — на восток. И чем дальше их лошади удалялись друг от друга, тем сильнее становилась тошнота и головокружение. Илья несколько раз останавливался, чувствуя, что рвота уже на подходе, но ничего не происходило. Было лишь это тягостное, мучительно состояние бессилия и той болезни, при которой не бывает температуры, но при этом становится так плохо, что хочется причаститься. Но исповедаться — это последнее, чего хотелось Илье.   
Если Бог есть, то он не хочет ему молиться. Не хочет отдавать свою душу тому, кто измельчает его сердце в пыль. Его сердце, его мечты.  
Илья встает, распахивает шкаф, бережно снимает с вешалки рубашку Наполеона, распахивает окно, за котором начинается дождь, и подставляет ему лицо. Холодные струи стекают по волосам, коже, прохлада становится настоящим холодом, смешиваясь с ревущим ветром. Вокруг пахнет свежей травой. Но Илья не видит ничего этого, не чувствует, он уже не здесь, он где-то в далекой ночи, лежит у костра, греясь в объятьях сидящего сзади Соло, и ему хорошо.  
— Так каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?  
— Мне плевать, какой это ветер. Но я рад, что он привел меня к тебе.


End file.
